Light My Fire
by Chaoz Fantasy
Summary: [Blue Monday Special] Endou is depressed and wants to end his life by paying suicide this Blue Monday. But what if his long-time crush stops him? {EndoKaze / EndouKazemaru} [YAOI!] RATED T FOR SAVETY


**Yooooo! Minna, be happy! It's the most depressive day of the year, so smile and keep your head hrld high! Let's beat Blue Monday! If I can do it - you can do it too! Millenia Of The Flames, you too. Be brave girl, I'm always with you.**

**The depression part is actually true, since I was in depression for few days - mostly thanks to my parents and the psycho ex-boyfriend of a friend of me who scolded me and all - but, I did beat it. I'm the one who has to cheer others up so I can't be sad myself, right?**

**Especially not when Blue Monday was around the corner back then.**

**Now, before we get too sentimental - my story! I just made it Endou x Kazemaru since I like the couple and I haven't written one bout them XD**

**Please enjoy and have a nice day ^^**

* * *

**{ Endou's POV }**

Depression.

I don't know where it all of a sudden came from, but I just felt terrible and sad.

'Is this the power of Depression?'

Yes. Depression takes control over a person's mind and tries to only let the unhappy, negative memories be remembered.

"Oi, I was talking to you, Endou," Kazemaru spoke.

Coming back to reality, I flashed him a grin, one of the many fake ones no one seemed to look through. It was like they never really tried to understand me.

I always tried my best... I loved soccer and wanted to share it, I wanted to cheer them up and I always managed to do that. But they couldn't cheer me up - they didn't even really try.

Why? Why can't I do like I feel like? Why do I feel forced to act happy?

Am I only born to make others happy while being depressed myself?

Kazemaru had left the room already. I don't really know what exactly he went to do, I dob't really care. No. I am curious. Very curious.

A new feeling o verthrew half of the sadness.

Kazemaru.

His hair looked soft and silkly, I wanted to touch it, twirl it around my finger, smell his scent on it and plant kisses up to his face. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and hold him close.

Realizing were I was thinking about, my eyes widened.

Love...? I was in love with my best friend?

Shaking it off I mumbled to myself that soccer was mine only true love.

* * *

**{ Normal POV }**

"Have you noticed it too?"

Kazemaru turned to Kidou and Gouenji, the two of the couples the whole school talked about; Gouenji & Toramaru and Kidou & Sakuma. Handa and Max, Touko and Tsunami, Someoka and Fubuki and Natsumi and Aki were together too, but weren't as popular.

Kidou nodded. "Yes. Endou acts strange lately. Especially today."

The Flame Striker frowned. "Ain't today Blue Monday? The most depressed day of the year?"

Both boys fell silenced.

"You don't think he...?"

"N-no. He won't. It's Endou we're talking about!"

"Still. We should check upon him, Gouenji. Maybe he will pay suicide..."

The blue-haired boy widened his eyes. Endou depressed on Blue Monday. Suicide.

He had to find Endou!

* * *

**{ Endou's POV }**

My eyesight was blurred from the tears I had shed. My cheecks colored red and my eyes puffed.

No one really loves me, I'm just a bother. I don't know why I only notice it now.

People only like me because I make their happiness return. Others could do better. My whole excistence is a fake. The one I love doesn't love me, he ain't falling for boys. Not such hot athlete all girls love.

Hot tears prickled my eyes and slid doen my cheek on the palm of my hand, making me realize I cried again.

Pain shot through my body like a knife. Where did it all go wrong?

My eyes went to the back of the rooftop where less trails stood. You could just jump over it and end your life a step forward after that.

Yes, I could do that. No one had to know the reason or knew, right?

I stood up shaky and slowly walked forward.

Death most probably was the best option... The perfect solution for this dilemma.

"Endou!" Kazemaru screamed.

My body turned in shock. What was he doing here? Why!? He ruined my plan!

"What... what were you planning to do, idiot!?" my best friend and crush yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Do you know how worried I was when I heard Kidou and Gouenji talking about you being depressed!? Why, Endou, why!? You have your parents and family who love you!"

'No. They don't. They told me right in my face.'

"You have us!"

'But you will all leave me one day anyway...'

"A-and..." his cheeks flushed.

My eyes widened. He blushed? W-why?

"You have me who loves you, Endou..." Kazemaru said, blushing hard.

Like a motor of a racingcar, my heart pounded like crazy. He just confessed his love for me. This must be a dream! Something like this can't be really happening!

"E-etto... E-endou... D-do you a-accept mine c-con-confession?" Kazemaru stuttered through my thoughts.

It ain't a dream? Then...

I lunged forward, pressing my dry lips firmly against his wet ones. He shivered in excitement against me and I pushed him to the four-metres high trails at the left.

I forced my tonque in his hot, wet cavern and entangled my tonque with his. My friend down there growing hard quickly. And when he mourned, I lustfully growled and grinded my hips against his.

"Mmhmm! AH! Endou..." he moaned. Salivia hung between our lips, but I couldn't find a reason to care about something like that.

I wanted this boy I loved to moan in pleasure more, screaming my name over and over again.

"I love you... Endou," the blue-haired boy said, grabbing my hard cock and pumping it in all the right ways which drove me crazy.

"Ah! Ah! Kazemaru~! AH! I... LOVE YOU~"

* * *

**- 25 years later -**

"Blue Monday... Never forget that day again," I smiled.

Natsumi peeked over my shoulder to the photobook and her smile widened. "Those were great times."

We watched more photos and laughed at funny ones, making a grumpy teen walk in. She had long brown hair tied in two curled ponytails. My washed-out orangr headband from when I was her age bound around her head.

"There is no chocolate ice cream anymore," she growled, brown eyes glowing up.

Natsumi chuckled. "My, my, Endou. Your daughter grew up to be beautiful!"

I smiled, nodded and turned my gaze back at my teen daughter. "I'll buy it when I pick up your mom."

She turned on her heels and walked away. Thought I heard her mutter while walking off. "How can I live without chocolate ice. And it's 'papa' and not 'mama', baka Endou-otou-san..."

A smile plastered my features.

_Seems Happy Endings do excist after all..._

* * *

**Fin.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Have a nice day, please review and-**

**See ya later!**


End file.
